


Nothing

by raisedinthunder



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [14]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Hange Zoë Is A Little Shit, Implied Sexual Content, Teasing, flustered levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedinthunder/pseuds/raisedinthunder
Summary: Levi was a reasonable man. He had simple needs and desires. All he wanted was some peace. He should have known he would never get anything like that with someone like Hange Zoe in his life.
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Levi
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541764
Comments: 2
Kudos: 135





	Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request: I've actually been wanting this done for a while! So i was thinking maybe one day levi has been struggling to act normal around Hanji because she keeps doing things that turn him on. showering on her own, or walking around in short shorts, maybe falling asleep in his room, things like that. And his need for her starts boiling over the top and Hanji is surprised when he pushed her against a wall and kisses her, and because I know i like some free range on creativity. You can take it from there!

In all honesty Levi was a reasonable man. He had simple needs and desires. All he wanted in life was a good nights sleep and an unlimited supply of tea. That’s all he asked for. What he didn’t ask for was the torment he was being subjected to. This unrelenting torture. He was a reasonable man. He just wanted peace.

It had started that morning. Levi did his usual rounds making sure his squad was up and seeing to their duties before heading out to the stables. He took great pride in tending to his own horse. Mucking out the stable, feeding and brushing her down every morning. It was the kind of routine he strived for in a life that could get a little chaotic. What he hadn’t expected to see when he arrived was Hange Zoe ass first bent over double.

Levi watched for a moment as she struggled with whatever the hell she was doing. His gaze lingering a little longer than it probably should have on her rather pert bottom. He practically had to force his eyes away as he cleared his throat and asked;

‘What the hell are you doing?’ 

Hange toppled over as she turned to look at him and Levi prayed his face remained neutral.

‘Levi! Good morning!’ She cried out cheerily.

‘Stop shouting, you’ll scare the horses.’ 

‘Ah they’re fine.’ She said waving him off. The horses were in fact fine. He supposed they would be considering what they ran into on a regular basis. That wasn’t really the point though.

‘What are you doing?’ He asked again.

‘I dropped a syringe and it rolled under the box.’ She explained.

‘Why did you even have a syringe in here?’ He asked moving to help her up. ‘You weren’t planning on experimenting on the horses were you?’

‘What?! No! Of course not! I was just taking some blood to compare it with the Titan sample.’

Levi just nodded in response moving towards his horse.

‘Guess I’ll just have to come back later with another one.’ Hange said sounding a little defeated. Levi turned to see her dusting herself down. It was weird seeing her this early in a morning out here. Normally she’d be slumped over her desk having been working all through the night.

‘Have you even slept yet?’ He asked as he reached the end stall. His mare greeting him with a nose to the face. He patted her neck as he entered the stall, Hange close on his heels.

‘Nah, sleep is for the weak. I have things to do!’ She said joining him in petting the horse. They only stood a few minutes before Hange announced her leave and left Levi alone to get on with his work. She was so annoying. Always getting in his way.

‘Fucking idiot. She could’ve just moved the damn box.’ He muttered to the horse.

*

The next incident was just after lunch. Levi had spent most of the morning out in the training field. It was the best way to pass time in between missions. Days could drag when he was cooped up inside. The dining hall had been busy and loud, making Levi hurry his lunch so he could escape to a quieter corner. In his haste he left his jacket behind.

A light knocking on his office door came not ten minutes after he’d settled himself down to work.

‘Hey you left your jacket in the hall.’ Hange said entering, his jacket slung over one arm. A steaming teapot in the other.

Her hair was let down, hanging loosely over her shoulders. It was such a rare sight Levi was a little taken aback. She dropped his jacket on an empty chair before bringing the teapot to him. Tucking her hair behind her ear as she leaned down to place it carefully on the desk.

‘Thought I’d bring you some tea while I was at it.’ 

‘Thanks.’ Levi mumbled as Hange leaned over him to grab the teacup he kept on his desk. Levi didn’t know why he was suddenly flustered. Shifting restlessly in his seat as Hange brushed by him. She was so close her hair lightly tickled his cheek. Said cheek felt like it was burning hotter than the sun. Hange didn’t seem to notice though, thankfully, simply smiling as she poured him a cup.

‘Aren’t you having one?’ He asked, relieved when his voice remained steady. Hange just shook her head before excusing herself. Something about samples needing checking. Levi just gazed after her as she left.

What the hell was wrong with him?

*

It only got worse from there. 

Fed up doing paper work Levi made his way alone the cold corridors to the bathroom. Steam was already spilling out under the crack of the door. He pushed the heady wooden door open to be met with a fresh blast of steamy hot air. The low burning gas lamps casting an eerie glow across the large room. He was barely half way across when an all to familiar voice greeted him from within the fog. 

‘Fancy seeing you here.’ Hange said appearing before him. She was wearing a loose shirt, which clung to her damp skin, showing every curve of her body. Her wet hair seeping through the white material, making it almost transparent where it clung to her strong shoulders. Levi swallowed, hard. Suddenly finding it hard to breathe as he stood before a freshly bathed Hange Zoe. 

‘Wh, what are you doing in here?’ He stuttered out. Hange laughed, slapping his shoulder lightly. 

‘What d’you think dummy? Pfft, I thought you’d be happy to see me like this.’ She said. 

‘What?! Why?!’ Levi all but cried panic ripping through him at the suggestion. 

‘Well you’re always harping on at me to bathe and wash my hair.’ She said apparently obvious to Levi’s inner turmoil. She brushed her her back, the collar of the shirt moving with it exposing more tanned skin. Levi could’ve sworn his heart actually stopped as his eyes fell on the line of her collar bone. 

‘Anyway, enjoy your bath. Don’t forget to wash your dick.’ She said cheerily before leaving him in the middle of the room alone. 

He must’ve stood there for a few minutes. Completely unable to move. It wasn’t until her heard the door opening again as someone else entered the bathroom that he finally moved. Quickly going about taking his own bath. 

As he slipped below the warm water his mind drifted back to Hange. Since when did she bathe without being practically forced into it? Since when did she have such strong shoulders and soft looking skin? Levi shifted slightly, the water sloshing at the sides of the tub. He was feeling warmer than usual, and it had nothing to do with the hot bath he was sat in. His skin felt like it was on fire and he couldn’t get the image of Hange’s bare shoulder out of his mind. 

He stood suddenly. Almost slipping was he all but fell out of the tub. Quickly he grabbed the drying cloth hung up beside the tub and wrapped it around himself. Covering what was heading towards being a real problem soon if he didn’t snap the hell out of it. 

Nope. No way was he gonna let that happen. 

Levi quickly dried himself off and pulled on his clothes before hot-footing it back to his room. 

There behind the safety of his closed door he let loose a deep breath. That had never happened before, at least not for those reasons. Levi worked over the idea in his head as he ran a comb through his wet hair. Hange wasn’t unattractive of course, he’d never thought that. Sure when she actually put some effort it in an argument could be made that she was pretty. It’s just Levi had never looked at her that way… or had he? His mind was suddenly cast back to a few months prior when they’d been in central, they had shared a room and Levi remembered quite clearly the morning after when they’d woken up cuddled together. He had thought it was just one of those early morning problems. Now he wasn’t so sure. Had it been because it was pressed up against Hange all night? Had that been the reason for his arousal?

With a heavy sigh he dropped the comb back onto his dresser and got ready for bed. He didn’t know what was going on with him, maybe his head would be clearer after he got some sleep. Yes, he was just tired, that’s all this was.

*

Unfortunately his mind didn’t want to settle enough to actually allow him to fall asleep and after half an hour of tossing and turning Levi got up. Deciding a nice cup of tea would calm him and his overactive brain down, he slid his feet into his slippers and made his way down to the kitchens. The light was on when he got there, an orangey haze glowing through the half-open door, the sound of gentle chatter flowing with it. Levi stepped forward pushing it fully forward to fine Hange and Nanaba stood chatting, mugs of tea held in the hands.

Nanaba had her back to him the hand that wasn’t holding her mug flailing in the air as she told some story, and Hange, well Hange was…

Levi couldn’t take his eyes off her. She was wearing the same shirt she had been in the bathroom. Only it was no longer clinging to her skin. Instead it hung loosely over her frame. The hem brushing against her toned thighs. Her bare thighs, as she had apparently forgotten to put on pants. The shirt just covered everything important, but only just, resting mid-thigh. Her long legs crossed at the ankles as she leaned back against the counter.

‘Oh hi Levi, you’re up late.’ Nanaba said snapping him out of his stupor. He cleared his throat and stepped into the kitchen fully. Hange didn’t say anything but he could feel her eyes on him as he approached the stove to make his own tea.

‘What are you two gassing about?’ He asked having finally regained the use of his voice. 

‘Ah Hange was just telling me about that party she went to in central the other week.’ Nanaba replied, again Hange said nothing. It was unlike her to keep quiet but Levi was glad. This way he could avoid looking at her, her and those legs.

He hummed a response to Nanaba, not wishing to actually hear about whatever Hange had been talking about. The quicker he was out of this too hot kitchen the better. He was around seventy percent sure the heat was coming from his own face. Keeping focus on the task at hand Levi let them continue their conversation, it wasn’t until he heard Hange’s cackle that he glanced over. Her face split in a wide grin as Nanaba whispered something in her ear. Then her eyes met Levi’s over Nanaba’s shoulder, the grin shifting into a smirk.

‘What’s so funny?’ He asked.

‘Ah nothing.’ Hange said before standing up straight. ‘I should be getting to bed.’ 

‘Me too. I’m on kitchen duty in the morning.’ Nanaba added before turning to Levi. ‘Don’t you make a mess or I’ll kick your tiny ass.’

Levi rolled his eyes at her before watching her stride out. He turned back to see Hange stretching, her arms raised above her head, the shirt lifting just those few extra inches. Levi’s eyes seemed to fix on the pale skin over her upper thigh. Then it was gone and Hange was sighing as she slumped back down and headed for the door. That smirk back in place.

‘Enjoy your tea.’ She said before disappearing.

Levi was still stood staring at where she had been stood. Fuck. She had to have noticed him staring. This was getting ridiculous. He needed to stop. 

But that smirk… was she doing it on purpose?

No, of course she wasn’t. He was overthinking it. She probably just thought he was being a weird pervert. Either way he seriously needed to calm the hell down and stop this nonsense.

He went back to the tea he had poured moments before, this would help. He just needed to clear his head and get some sleep. That was all.

*

She was doing it on purpose, and at this point Levi was gonna lose his damn mind.

Upon returning to his room he found it already occupied. Hange was sat at his desk, fingers flicking through a pile of papers he had spent the evening sorting.

‘What are you doing?’ He asked as he closed the door behind him.

‘Nothing.’ She said getting up and stalking over to him. ‘Was just dropping off that report Erwin asked us to do.’ 

‘Right.’ Levi said, his voice a little strained. She was still wearing that shirt, and only that shirt. Her hair hanging loosely around her shoulders. Levi could only watch as she took off her glasses and proceeded to clean them with the bottom of said offending shirt. He swallowed hard as his gaze dropped to wear her bare legs were now on full display. Along with her underwear.

‘Levi?’ Hange’s voice was overly sweet as he snapped his eyes back up to hers. His face must have been scarlet, it sure felt like it was on fire as Hange replaced her glasses and took a few steps towards him.

‘You feeling alright? You’re looking a little, flushed.’ She said sounding way more innocent than she was looking right now.

She was doing it on purpose. 

‘Listen…’ He began but his words failed him as Hange stopped right in front of him. She was taller than him, it was a little intimidating the way she looked down at him. A little intimidating and a lot arousing.

He was losing his damn mind.

‘You need to stop.’ He stammered out.

‘What? I’m not doing anything.’ She said brushing her hair back over her shoulder, exposing the open collar of her shirt. More bare skin on display. Heat thrummed through Levi, settling in the pit of his stomach as he looked up into Hange’s eyes. He could see the challenge they held. Daring him to do something. His eyes flicked down to Hange’s lips just as she licked them, tongue darting out along her plush lower lip, and all restraint seemed to leave him.

Levi stepped forward into Hange’s space. His hands on her shoulders as he pushed her backwards, she stumbled slightly before slamming into the wall behind her with a gasp. Levi pinned her there, back flush against the wall as he glared up at her.

Hange had the nerve to smile. 

His breathing felt heavy as he locked eyes with hers. His heart pounding in his chest as once more his eyes flicked down to her lips, he swallowed hard, eyes moving back to meet hers. His hands were still gripping her shoulders, one seemed to move without conscious thought to rest on the side of her neck. 

‘Levi…’ Hange whispered.

It was the only encouragement he needed. He pulled her down and their lips met.

The kiss was nothing like he’d ever felt before. It was like his entire body was on fire. It was hot and heavy, desperate even as Hange’s arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer. His mind seemed to shut down, all he could think or feel was Hange. Their hands seemed to be all over each other. Grazing arms, backs, he as sure he felt hands on his ass at one point but then Hange shifted slightly.

Levi groaned as he felt her knee press up between his thighs. He gripped the back of her shirt, pulling her in further as she licked into his mouth. Levi’s head span as they kissed, it was hard and messy, a little too much desperation but he didn’t care. One of Hange’s hands had found its way into his hair gripping tightly as they continued to kiss. Her thigh pressing up against his growing arousal. Eventually they had to part to breathe. Their breaths heavy as their stood foreheads resting against one another. Hange had her eyes closed as Levi gazed at her.

When she stepped back, releasing her hold on him Levi’s knees almost buckled. Her skin was flushed pink, eyes bright as she took his hand and slowly began backing up towards the bed. Levi swallowed audibly. He was completely fucked. She didn’t even have to say anything. He knew as he reached the bed and she pushed him down so that he was sat on the edge. He knew. There was no going back now. His eyes flicked up to Hange’s face as she stood over her, before his eyes fell to where her fingers made light work of the buttons on her shirt.

With a smirk Hange let the shirt fall open exposing her bare skin and Levi was pretty sure he blacked out for a second cos the next thing he knew Hange was straddling his lap.

‘If this is nothing…’ Levi began but Hange just smiled before silencing him with another kiss. 

Levi was a reasonable man. He had simple needs and desires. All he wanted was some peace. He should have known he would never get anything like that with someone like Hange Zoe in his life.


End file.
